Transformers G1 The Great Cybertronian War Part 2
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode 12, the war gets started as Elita One saves Kup and the others from sure doom. But when Kup, Bumblebee, and Cosmos try to fight Megatron, everything starts going wrong.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode XII – The Great Cybertronian War Part 2**

_In the last exciting episode of the Transformers, Megatron took the decepticons and their newly acquired load of energon to Cybertron, while the autobots were stranded on a nearby asteroid. Optimus Prime sends a team to ally with Elita One, but they are captured by the constructicons and combaticons. Meanwhile, on Earth Thundercracker tries to split apart the stunticons for unknown reasons…_

Thundercracker, Dead End, and Breakdown met at the outskirts of the city below the old dam, while Motormaster, Wildrider, and Drag Strip continued to destroy the city.

"I will be the new leader of the stunticons, and we will do more than just destroy this city." Thundercracker began. "But first, we must convince the others. Once they are on our side, we will rule this rotting hole of a planet until Megatron's return. We may even become more powerful than Megatron himself!"

---

Bumblebee, Jazz, Seaspray, Cosmos, Inferno, and Kup stood surrounded by the constructicons and combaticons. They were on the verge of being vaporized, with all the decepticon weapons pointing straight at them.

But by some miracle, Elita One and her team of autobots rolled up and transformed into robot mode, unleashing all their firepower.

"Ah!" Scrapper cried, taking a few blasts in his right shoulder. "Retreat! We will return to crush them later!"

"No! We are more than enough!" Onslaught argued. "We must form Devastator and Bruticus!"

"Good idea! You heard him, constructicons!"

The constructicons merged together, forming the giant robot Devastator, while the combaticons merged together to form the equally mammoth Bruticus. Elita One rushed to the group of pinned down autobots.

"Come! We must make it back to our secret base!"

All of the autobots transformed and raced away from the giant gestalts. The two decepticon giants followed them, intent on destroying every last one.

---

Thundercracker and the stunticons were locked in a heated battle. As they fired and wrestled among each other, entire skyscrapers were brought down, fires raged, the entire city was falling apart. The human military and police were powerless to stop it. Finally, Thundercracker pinned Motormaster down.

"Listen to me, you fool! I do not wish to dominate you, only to lead you, and the other stunticons to victory over this foolish planet without senseless destruction. We must have a purpose!"

"We have a purpose! Leave this entire mud ball in ruin!" Motormaster said, struggling to get up.

Thundercracker looked up at Drag Strip and Wildrider.

"You two will join me or Motormaster dies!"

"Fine by us." Drag Strip said, crossing his arms.

"What?! You fools! No one is more powerful than Motormaster! I should rule!"

"You are outnumberd five to one, Motormaster. Claim me as the ruler, for now."

"Bah…fine. For now, Thundercracker. One day though, I will repay you for this kindness."

---

Elita One and the others had nearly outrun Bruticus and Devastator. She led them into an alleyway that led to what seemed like a dead end.

"Don't worry! Just keep going!" She commanded.

"Hey there! If we keep hauling, we gonna crash into that wall!" Jazz said, worriedly.

"Just keep driving!" Elita One repeated.

They all did as they were told, and sure enough they all went through the wall. By the time Bruticus and Devastator reached the alley, all they saw were metal walls.

"Where did they go?" Devastator asked to no one in particular.

"Bruticus doesn't know."

"We must return to base and tell Megatron."

---

"So Optimus Prime and the others are stranded? Thanks to Shockwave and the drones, we only have one starship left. I'm not sure we could risk it." Elita One said sadly.

"Well we gotta try something, lass!" Kup argued. "They're just sitting ducks on that 'roid."

"Very well. Cosmos, you can carry a few autobots, yes?" Elita One asked.

"Of course, madam." Cosmos replied.

"Are you fast enough to act as a decoy? You could take a few autobots, hide them within you, and when the decepticons approach, launch a force to keep them occupied while our ship rescues the stranded autobots."

"Let's do it!" Bumblebee cried.

---

"What do you mean they disappeared?!" Megatron screamed. "Autobots just don't disappear!"

"…what about Mirage?" Starscream asked indignantly.

"Shut up!" Megatron countered. "We have to-"

"Megatron! Alert!" Soundwave cut him off. "Single autobot spacecraft approaching."

"Just one autobot? Fools! I will go and vanquish him myself!"

---

Optimus Prime watched as an all-too-familiar autobot Ark approached the asteroid.

"Kup and the others must have reached Elita One!"

"But Prime, what are we gonna do about Omega?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, I'm counting on you to stay here and finish repairing him. Just in case the decepticons find this asteroid, I want the dinobots to stay and protect you."

"Grimlock no like being bodyguard!" The dinobot leader complained.

"Please Grimlock, you must do this, for the sake of Cybertron and the Earth."

The starship landed nearby and the hatch opened with a whir. Elita One descended the ramp.

"Optimus Prime. We have come to bring you to Cybertron. As we speak, Cosmos, Kup, and Bumblebee are distracting the decepticons, but I fear it may not be enough."

"Autobots, assemble on the Ark!" Optimus commanded, turning to face Ratchet.

"Ratchet, dinobots, be safe here, and good luck with Omega Supreme." He then turned back to Elita One. "Time to destroy the decepticons."

---

A cannon blast struck Cosmos, sending him crashing into the ground. He transformed, revealing Kup and Bumblebee.

"Ah! Guys, I don't think I can go on. I'm pretty badly damaged here." Cosmos said weakly.

Kup and Bumblebee immediately began firing upon Megatron, who in turn fired back.

"I didn't know he'd be the one to intercept us!" Kup said, dodging a blast.

Bumblebee took a hit in the shoulder and fell next to Cosmos. Kup cursed quietly.

"Where are you, Elita One?" Kup asked.

"This is only the beginning, autobots!" Megatron proclaimed. "We will wage this war for as long as we have to, but one thing is for sure. You will all die!"

_Will Optimus Prime and Elita One arrive in time to save the day? What will happen to the Earth under the control of Thundercracker and the stunticons? The war is on in the next episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
